


Strength Training

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day 9, Gym Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Spit As Lube, bottom cor, improper use of weight benches, strength and muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor and Gladio partake of a little strength training at the gym.  That is not how you use a weight bench.





	Strength Training

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the gym in the house of kink, where strong muscle heads like to fuck. This is the first time I've written Cordio, I generally prefer Cor with Ignis, but for this prompt (strength/muscles) I immediately thought of these two fucking in a gym. So, here you go.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor watched Gladio on the bench, muscles bulging as the younger man bench pressed his body weight. Cor stood at his head, spotting Gladio to make sure he didn’t crush himself in a moment of stupidity. 

It would be a shame if those pretty muscles were squashed by the weights.

Gladio grunted, his eyes closed as his arms trembled. He pushed the weight up, opening his eyes as he dropped it into the bar catchers. He twisted his head just enough to look at the Marshal.

He swore that the front of Cor’s sweatpants were tented a bit, and wasn’t that interesting. He let his eyes drift up Cor’s body. He wore a tank top, half drenched with sweat from his workout. Cor looked down at him, powder blue eyes unreadable. 

Gladio groaned and sat up, stretching and discreetly looking at the bulge in front of Cor’s pants again. He pulled his own tank top off, using it to wipe sweat off his chest. He could feel Cor’s eyes following the movement of his hands, and he lingers over his pecs.

Cor watched Gladio’s little show, not showing any emotion. He walked over to the rack of dumbbells, selecting two and heading to a bench. He started doing curls, aware of Gladio’s eyes burning into the back of his skull.

So maybe he was purposely going slow to give Gladio a show. What of it?

Gladio watched Cor’s biceps bulge and strain. His eyes darted around the gym. It seemed to be empty. There were some advantages to the two of them being the biggest muscle heads in the gym; everyone left long before they were finished.

His hand moved lower, cupping his dick through his pants. He kneaded and squeezed his flesh, eyes glued to Cor’s arms.

Cor Leonis was the reason he had wanted to bulk up. The man was ripped. 

“It’s a pity you hide all those muscles beneath your clothes,” Gladio said, hand still working his pants.

Cor glanced up at him, eyes drifting to Gladio’s groin. “So what, I should go shirtless like you?”

Gladio smirked, giving himself a particularly hard squeeze. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t say no to that.”

Cor paused, setting down his weights and pulling the tank top off. Gladio’s breath hitched in his chest. Fuck, Cor was beautiful. His eyes roved over the strong muscles of Cor’s back; his trapezius flexing along his spine with every movement of his arms, his biceps bulging with every curl.

Gladio shoved his pants down over his hips, the elastic waistband hooked just under his balls. Cor lifted his eyes, watching Gladio work his own dick. He locked eyes with the younger man, his own cock stirring beneath his pants. He finished his set and stood up, his pants definitely tenting now.

Gladio grinned at him, not stopping as the older man walked forward. Cor ran his fingers over Gladio’s pectorals, avoiding his nipples and dragging blunt nails over Latissimus Dorsi. Gladio shuddered at the touch, squeezing his cock. Cor leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gladio’s ear.

“We’re not done with our workout,” Cor whispered, making Gladio moan. Cor pointed at one of the adjustable weight benches. “There.”

Gladio waddled over to the bench, his pants acting as hobbles. He sat on it, letting his back press against the smooth fake leather of the bench. Cor knelt next to him, adjusting the height and angle of the top portion of the bench. He moved to Gladio’s head, amber eyes watching his every movement.

Cor stood at the end of the bench, his covered cock hovering just tantalizingly out of reach. Cor smirked down at Gladio, hooking his thumbs in his pants and pulling them down. His cock sprang free, long and hard and dripping. Gladio’s hand tightened around his own cock, a wanton moan escaping his lips.

“So needy,” Cor whispered, taking his dick in hand and rubbing it over Gladio’s lips. Gladio obediently opened his mouth. Cor thrust into the wet heat of Gladio’s mouth, making the younger man gag at the intrusion. Gladio’s eyes watered as Cor drove into his mouth. Cor looked down at him, holding onto the bars of the weight bench. He could see Gladio’s throat bulge as he slammed into him, the ridges of his esophagus rubbing against his cock.

Gladio could feel Cor’s balls slamming into his face, his nose pressing into them every time he Cor drove his hips forward. He could barely breathe and his own cock was so hard. He tried to moan around the length in his throat.

“Look at you,” Cor whispered. “All those muscles good for nothing when I have you like this. My dick in your throat, you take cock so well, Gladio.”

Gladio made a muffled noise around Cor’s dick, the vibrations making the older man moan and buck.

“You want me to come down your throat?” Cor said, slamming forward.

Gladio nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt Cor’s cock pulse in his throat. The man slowly pulled out, seed coating Gladio’s throat, tongue, and teeth. Cor rested his spit slicked dick on Gladio’s forehead, the last vestiges of his orgasm spattering over Gladio’s lips and nose.

Gladio swallowed, his throat burning. His eyes met Cor’s and Cor smirked at the challenge in them. Gladio rolled to his feet, grabbing Cor and lifting him surprisingly easily. Cor wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist, thighs a vice around the younger man.

“I’ll show you how strong I am,” Gladio growled, his voice hoarse and abused from Cor’s cock.

“Prove it,” Cor challenged him, rocking against the cock pressing against his body.

Gladio spun, dropping Cor on the bench and manhandling him onto his stomach. Gladio yanked Cor’s pants all the way down, staring at the perfect ass before him. He dropped to his knees, spreading Cor’s cheeks apart and staring at his pucker.

Gladio gave one long lick, making Cor cry out and rub his spent cock against the bench. Gladio pressed his forearm against the small of Cor’s back, pinning the man down against the bench.

Cor threw his head back, moaning as Gladio licked and sucked his hole, driving his tongue into Cor’s heat. Cor turned his head, focusing on the mirror that ran the length of the gym. He watched Gladio eat him out, eyes locked on Gladio’s long cock bouncing between the kneeling man’s thighs.

Spit ran down Gladio’s chin, gathering against Cor’s entrance. His tongue stroked Cor’s insides, running around his walls. Cor moaned, rocking against the bench, precome smearing under his body. Gladio leaned back, taking a moment to admire Cor’s balls against the bench. He licked them, making the older man groan his name.

“Will you hurry the fuck up? I thought you promised to show me how strong you were,” Cor purred.

Gladio stood up, his cock rigid and leaking. He spit in his hand, rubbing his cock a few times to slick it up. He put his legs on either side of the bench, grasping his cock and aiming it at Cor’s glistening entrance. 

He pressed his free hand against Cor’s back, just between his shoulder blades, and pinned him against the bench. He went into a half squat, rolling his hips and pushing the head of his cock into Cor’s tight body.

“Fuck, Cor,” Gladio moaned. The older man’s body devoured his cock, clenching around his length at the intrusion. 

“Yes, fuck Cor,” Cor said, gripping the legs of the bench. 

“With pleasure, Marshal,” Gladio grunted, pulling out until just the head was in Cor’s body. He moved his hand up to the back of Cor’s neck, squeezing as he thrust into the older man’s ass.

Cor cried out, trying to throw his head back but Gladio’s hand kept him pinned down. Gladio’s thighs bulged from half crouching over Cor, cock sliding in and out of his ass.

Cor half watched the mirror as Gladio pounded him, the sound of skin on skin echoing around the gym. Gladio’s balls slapped against Cor’s ass with every thrust. Cor’s ass burned from the lack of lube, but he loved it. He loved how deep Gladio could go with each thrust, how Gladio’s muscles trembled as he fucked him. He could feel beads of sweat dripping from Gladio to his body, mixing with his own sweat.

The bench was slick was sweat and precome, Cor’s cock growing hard again as Gladio drove his cock against his prostate with every thrust. It made Cor’s body slide, the friction on his dick making him moan and writhe against the bench.

“Yeah, you look so good while I’m holding you down,” Gladio panted, legs trembling and quads burning from the position. He pulled out, cock dripping liberally down Cor’s ass. He pushed in again, groaning as Cor clenched around his dick.

He was close. He could feel his orgasm building, rushing through his body as he slammed into Cor.

“Come for me, Marshal,” Gladio growled, squeezing the back of Cor’s neck. Cor moaned, hips bucking against the bench. Gladio’s other hand reached between Cor’s legs, squeezing his balls.

Gladio’s name echoed around the gym as Cor shouted it, his hole clamping down around Gladio’s dick and trying to keep him inside him. Cor’s walls fluttering around him was enough to send Gladio over the edge. He roared as he came, hips stuttering as he sent his spend deep into Cor’s ass. Cor moaned, feeling it coat his walls and ease Gladio’s way as he thrust.

Gladio’s legs gave out and he collapsed over Cor, his own body driving his dick deeper into Cor’s abused channel. Gladio’s forehead rested against the back of Cor’s head, their sweat slicked bodies sticking together.

“Strong enough for you?” Gladio panted in Cor’s ear.

Cor’s rich chuckle went straight to Gladio’s dick, twitching in his ass.

“Strength is one thing,” Cor said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Show me your endurance next.”

Gladio grinned. 

This was shaping up to be the best workout ever.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Tomorrow: Thorki, hair pulling


End file.
